Alea jacta est
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: En 1994, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est organisé à Poudlard. La même année, Roxanne Potter fait son entrée dans la célèbre école Britannique. A priori, ces deux événements ne semblent pas avoir de quelconque lien. Et pourtant... Lorsque, malgré l’interdiction pour les élèves mineurs de participer, son nom est choisi par la Coupe de Feu, la jeune fille ignore que cela va déclench
1. Réveil

_**Alea jacta est**_

_**Résumé:**_ En 1994, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est organisé à Poudlard. La même année, Roxanne Potter fait son entrée dans la célèbre école Britannique. A priori, ces deux événements ne semblent pas avoir de quelconque lien. Et pourtant... Lorsque, malgré l'interdiction pour les élèves mineurs de participer, son nom est choisi par la Coupe de Feu, la jeune fille ignore que cela va déclencher toute une série d'événements qui la concernent directement

_** Prologue: Réveil**_

_2 juillet 1995_

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, sa première impression fut que son corps était en feu tant la douleur était puissante. C'était localisé, sans qu'elle puisse dire exactement où elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Lorsque celle ci commença à se calmer, elle put se rendre compte que c'était sa jambe gauche qui la faisait souffrir à ce point. Elle entendait des bruits autour d'elle, sans pouvoir dire à quoi ils correspondaient. Il faisait sombre, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoique ce soit. Elle entendait des voix, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle reconnu celle de sa mère, et d'autres qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues mais qu'elle était pour le moment incapable d'identifier.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et réalisa à ce moment que s'il faisait sombre, ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, parce que la lumière était éteinte mais bien parce que c'était elle qui avait les yeux fermés mais ignorait comment les ouvrir. Les voix qu'elle entendait, qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant comme brouillées, comme diffusées par une radio mal réglée, devinrent peu à peu plus claires et, bientôt, elle entendit distinctement ce qu'elles disaient, jusqu'à finalement pouvoir les identifier. Alors qu'elle entendait la voix de sa mère qui lui demandait de revenir parmi eux, les derniers événements lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire.

Son entrée à Poudlard. La rencontre avec Dennis. La répartition. Le Choixpeau qui décide de l'envoyer à Serpentard. L'annonce du Tournoi. L'arrivée des délégations étrangères. La sélection des champions. Son nom qui résonne dans la salle, alors que le Champion de Poudlard avait déjà été annoncé. La réaction négative des autres élèves. Le soutien de ses aînés et de ses amis. Cédric qui lui dit qu'il est prêt à l'aider et à la protéger. Les deux premières tâches. La troisième. Sa blessure, au moment d'atteindre le trophée. La douleur, à la limite du supportable. Cédric qui lui dit qu'il ne peut pas l'abandonner, alors qu'elle le supplie de prendre le trophée et de la laisser derrière lui. Le trophée-portoloin. Le cimetière. Le retour de Voldemort, auquel elle assiste, impuissante. Cédric qui engage un duel contre le mage noir avant de lui coller le trophée dans les mains, sans lui demander son avis. Son atterrissage, pas vraiment en douceur, sur l'herbe à l'entrée du Labyrinthe. Sa mère qui se précipite vers elle, qui la supplie de rester consciente, de rester avec elle. Et ensuite, le trou noir, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. Elle sentit sa main bouger dans celle de sa mère et entendit le bruit que fit celle ci quand elle se leva d'un bond. Elle la sentit lâcher sa main et voulut protester mais en fut incapable, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus. Après ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain, elle réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux… pour les refermer aussitôt, agressés par la lumière, trop vive à son goût, qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler:

\- Miss ? Est ce que vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez serrez ma main

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait. L'homme, visiblement un médecin vu sa façon de s'adresser à elle, reprit ses questions:

\- Vous pouvez serrer plus fort ?

Elle essaya, sans succès.

Cette fois, il demanda:

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle essaya, plusieurs fois, mais c'était pour le moment au dessus de ses forces.

Le médecin lui posa encore des questions et elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, dans la mesure du possible. Elle finit par l'entendre dire à sa mère qu'il reviendrait en fin de journée voir s'il y avait du nouveau, mais que les signes étaient encourageants et qu'il était plutôt optimiste pour la suite. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais ça avait l'air d'être de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qui se passait, mais sentait que ça avait un lien direct avec le tournoi, sans pour autant pouvoir dire lequel.

Plus tard dans la journée - impossible d'être plus précise, elle n'avait pas de notion du temps -, elle réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux et, cette fois, y parvînt. Comme la première fois, la lumière de la pièce, trop forte à son goût, l'éblouit et elle les referma quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la clarté ambiante lui sembla bien plus supportable. Sa mère, qui était présente, quitta la pièce en disant qu'elle allait chercher un médecin.

Elle profita de son absence pour observer les lieux, qu'elle identifia comme étant une chambre d'hôpital. Alors qu'elle se demandait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, sa mère revint avec un médecin, qui lui sourit en la voyant réveillée. Il s'adressa à elle, toujours avec le sourire:

\- Bonjour jeune fille.

\- B… bonjour.

Sa voix était rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Si elle regardait en arrière, l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été moins pénible que ce que à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais, pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, il fallait revenir quelques mois en arrière...


	2. Première rentrée

_**Chapitre 1 : première rentrée**_

_Quelques mois plus tôt, le 1er septembre 1994_

Assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, une jeune fille brune regardait par la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Sa valise était déjà dans l'un des filets prévus à cet effet. Elle avait 11 ans et s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue d'Angleterre, si ce n'était d'Europe. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie et avait été ravie de recevoir la lettre qui confirmait ce fait. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir Tara Jones, sa meilleure amie, débarquer chez elle en hurlant qu'elle avait « la meilleure nouvelle de tous les temps » pour ensuite lui montrer une lettre identique à celle qu'elle-même venait de recevoir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de la répartition, ayant des frères et sœurs plus âgés déjà scolarisés à Poudlard. C'était bien là l'un des seuls avantages qu'il y avait, selon elle, à venir d'une famille - très - nombreuse. Elle savait que quelle que soit la décision du Choixpeau, elle pourrait compter sur ses aînés pour l'aider. Elle repéra finalement son amie sur le quai et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle descendit et arriva à sa hauteur en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Elle prit la parole :

\- Bonjour, Mr Jones, bonjour Robin.

Robin, le jeune frère de Tara, était un petit garçon de cinq ans brun aux yeux bleus qui avait toujours un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage et adorait lire. Il suivait sa sœur partout, au grand dam de celle-ci, qui aurait aimé, parfois, pouvoir passer la journée avec ses amis sans son « pot de colle de petit frère », dixit elle-même.

L'enfant répondit :

\- Bonjour Roxanne !

Et son père ajouta :

\- Bonjour Roxanne. Et combien de fois, il faudra que je te dise de m'appeler Steve ?

Steve Jones avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux et des yeux bruns et élevait seul ses deux enfants depuis le départ de sa femme, presque cinq ans plus tôt. Celle-ci était partie sans prévenir quelques semaines à peine après la naissance de leur fils, Robin, lui laissant juste un mot disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'élever un autre enfant.

Tara était, quant à elle, une jeune fille de onze ans qui avait hérité, pour son plus grand malheur, des cheveux blonds de sa mère et des yeux bruns de son père. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient attachés la plupart du temps. Elle en voulait beaucoup à sa mère d'être partie. Elle adorait son frère, mais aurait préféré qu'il arrête de la suivre partout.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontré très jeune, à l'âge de six ans, et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'à l'époque Roxanne venait de perdre son père, et elle sa mère, et ce point commun les avait beaucoup rapprochées.

Les deux amies montèrent dans le train, après que la jeune blonde ait salué son père et son frère, et Roxanne guida son amie jusqu'au compartiment qu'elle avait trouvé. Compartiment désormais occupé par un petit blond aux yeux bleus. Le garçon leva la tête de son occupation, à savoir un livre, en entendant du bruit. Il se leva et elles remarquèrent à ce moment là qu'il était particulièrement petit pour son âge. Il leur tendit la main et se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Dennis. Dennis Crivey.

\- Je suis Roxanne Potter.

\- Et moi Tara Jones.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils à l'entente du premier nom et demanda, un air surexcité plaqué sur le visage :

\- Potter ? Comme dans Harry Potter ?

Roxanne soupira. C'était exactement le genre de réaction auquel elle s'attendait. Elle répondit toutefois :

\- Oui. C'est mon frère.

Alors que Dennis ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole - et sans nul doute la bombarder de questions -, elle ajouta :

\- Mais comme je viens de le dire, je suis sa sœur, pas sa secrétaire, alors si tu es là juste pour poser des questions sur lui, tu peux partir.

Le blond, clairement déçu par sa réaction pour le moins… glaciale, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se rassit, plongé dans ses pensées.

Les deux filles partirent dans une discussion, sans voir les regards hésitants que leur jetait Dennis. Finalement, le garçon reprit la parole :

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu paraître… Indiscret, mais…

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui et Roxanne compléta :

\- Tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers ?

Le blond hocha la tête, gêné. La brune lui sourit et expliqua :

\- J'ai l'habitude des nés moldus, Tara l'est aussi.

La blonde secoua la tête et rectifia :

\- Mon père est moldu. Ma mère… On en sait rien.

Elle expliqua que sa mère était partie sans prévenir personne quand elle avait 6 ans et que c'était également à cette période là qu'elle avait rencontré Roxanne, qui précisa que c'était également à cette époque que son père était mort. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à faire connaissance. Les filles apprirent ainsi que Dennis avait un frère, Colin, déjà à Poudlard, qui était à Gryffondor. Il apprit que Tara avait également un frère, Robin, âgé de cinq ans qu'elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait en public, adorait et que son père les élevaient seul, même si elle l'avait beaucoup aidé étant plus jeune et que Roxanne venait d'une « famille beaucoup trop nombreuse pour son propre bien », selon ses propres mots, et avait déjà, elle aussi, de la famille à Poudlard. Trois frères et deux sœurs, plus précisément. Et quatre autres, trois sœurs et un frère, plus jeunes.

Elle expliqua que sa mère était partie sans prévenir personne quand elle avait 6 ans et que c'était également à cette période là qu'elle avait rencontré Roxanne, qui précisa que c'était également à cette époque que son père était mort. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à faire connaissance. Les filles apprirent ainsi que Dennis avait un frère, Colin, déjà à Poudlard, qui était à Gryffondor. Il apprit que Tara avait également un frère, Robin, âgé de cinq ans qu'elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait en public, adorait et que son père les élevaient seul, même si elle l'avait beaucoup aidé étant plus jeune et que Roxanne venait d'une « famille beaucoup trop nombreuse pour son propre bien », selon ses propres mots, et avait déjà, elle aussi, de la famille à Poudlard. Trois frères et deux sœurs, plus précisément. Et quatre autres, trois sœurs et un frère, plus jeunes.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré au Lard, Dennis et les deux filles avaient noué de solides liens d'amitié. Les trois enfants descendirent du train et suivirent le reste du troupeau que formaient leurs camarades de première année, mené par Hagrid, que Roxanne connaissait déjà par l'intermédiaire de ses aînés. Ils montèrent dans une barque et lorsque Poudlard apparus, les trois enfants eurent le même regard émerveillé. Finalement, après quelques minutes de traversée, ils descendirent sur la terre ferme et le demi-géant les laissa entre les mains d'une femme âgée à l'air sévère, que Roxanne identifia, grâce aux descriptions de ses aînés, comme étant le professeur Mcgonagall. La femme leur fit un discours sur le fonctionnement général de l'école avant de les laisser seuls pour quelques minutes.

Elle reparut au bout de quelques minutes et ils la suivirent jusqu'à deux grandes portes puis dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond était si haut qu'on ne le voyait pas. Roxanne promena son regard sur toute la salle et repéra Harry à la table de Gryffondor, Sarah à celle de Serdaigle et les autres - Logan, Chloé et Thomas - à celle de Serpentard. Elle se re concentra sur le professeur McGonagall au moment où cette dernière expliquait :

\- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous avancerez et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête puis vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Roxanne remarqua la présence d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé, qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tomber en lambeaux d'une minute à l'autre.

Le professeur appela :

\- Crivey, Dennis

Le garçon, qui était tombé à l'eau durant la traversée et semblait frigorifié, s'avança et mis le chapeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'artefact s'écria :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Tout en regardant son nouvel ami s'asseoir à côté d'un blond qui lui ressemblait - sans doute le frère dont il leur avait parlé dans le train -, Roxanne sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de Tara. Les noms défilèrent, jusqu'à…

\- Jones, Tara.

La blonde lâcha la main de son amie et, comme Dennis quelques minutes plus tôt, s'avança jusqu'au chapeau, qu'elle posa sur sa tête. Il ne lui fallut, cette fois, que quelques secondes pour se décider à l'envoyer à:

\- SERPENTARD !

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Roxanne, qui lui sourit, puis à Dennis, qui eut la même réaction. Rassurée qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas, elle alla s'asseoir. Le hasard fit qu'elle se retrouva à côté d'un adolescent blond aux yeux orage qui transpirait le mépris des autres et l'arrogance. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux puis retourna à sa précédente préoccupation, à savoir son assiette désespérément vide.

Puis alors que Roxanne commençait à trouver le temps long, ce fut - enfin - son tour :

\- Potter, Roxanne.

Elle s'avança et, comme les autres avant elle, mît le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret branlant. Elle sursauta en entendant une voix s'adresser mentalement à elle :

Bonjour Miss Potter.

B... Bonjour,

Hmm… Tu veux faire tes preuves, être reconnue pour ce que tu es et non juste « la sœur du Survivant » Tu veux te démarquer, sortir de l'ombre de tes aînés. Et, ça, tu ne pourras le faire qu'à…

SERPENTARD !

Roxanne se leva et rendit le Choixpeau au professeur Mcgonagall puis se dirigea vers la table de ce qui était désormais sa maison pour les sept ans à venir. Elle ne vit pas le sourire que Dennis lui adressa en levant un pouce en l'air et applaudir, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Colin, le frère aîné du blond, jeter un regard désapprobateur à son cadet. L'adolescent n'appréciait visiblement pas que son petit frère soit ami avec des Serpentard.

Roxanne s'assit à côté de Tara, qui se décala pour lui faire de la place. Tour à tour, Thomas, Logan et Chloé vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Serpentard et elle savait que Harry et Sarah se débrouilleraient pour l'aborder le lendemain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats apparurent sur les tables. Alors que les élèves allaient se jeter sur les différents plats, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le discours de Dumbledore, le directeur, qui annonça que, cette année, le tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard et que seuls les élèves majeurs auraient le droit de se porter candidat. Il ajouta également que tout élève mineur qui essaierait de candidater en paierait les conséquences.

Aussitôt que le directeur eut fini de parler, les élèves, affamés, se jetèrent littéralement sur leur repas. Ou, du moins, ils l'auraient fait si les portes, dans une synchronisation parfaite avec l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur, ne s'étaient brusquement ouvertes, causant une peur bleue à tous les élèves, révélant la silhouette d'un homme plus effrayant qu'autre chose qui boita jusqu'à la table professorale. Le nouveau venu parla quelques secondes avec Dumbledore puis s'assit sur l'une des chaises restées inoccupées. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et révéla l'identité de l'effrayant inconnu : Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, auror à la retraite. Roxanne le connaissais de nom et de réputation mais ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle savait également qu'il avait été le mentor de son père, celui qui lui avait appris le métier d'auror. La voix de Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées lorsque le vieux directeur annonça que Maugrey serait, pour cette année, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Après cette seconde annonce, les élèves purent enfin se concentrer sur leur repas.

À la fin du banquet, les préfets demandèrent aux élèves de première année de les suivre en faisant attention au chemin emprunté pour ne pas se perdre le lendemain. Au bout de quelques minutes, les nouveaux Serpentard arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un homme avec un serpent autour du cou. Logan, qui était le préfet de sixième année, s'adressa à eux :

\- Bonsoir, les petits nouveaux.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la masse des premières années

Roxanne ajouta à voix basse, en s'adressant à Tara :

\- Il n'y à que lui pour se donner en spectacle comme ça.

La blonde acquiesça. Effectivement, ce genre de discours était typique du jeune homme. Ledit jeune homme s'interrompit en les voyant discuter et intervint :

\- Ça va, vous deux. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Les deux amies stoppèrent leur conversation et rougirent en voyant que tout le monde les regardaient, puis se turent.

Logan reprit :

\- Donc, avant d'être interrompu, je disais que le tableau était protégé par un mot de passe qui change après chaque vacance. Je vous conseille donc fortement de vous le procurer avant de rentrer chez vous, si vous quittez le château pendant les vacances. Le mot de passe actuel est splendeur, retenez le où vous ne pourrez pas accéder à notre salle commune.

Il fit une pause et reprit :

\- Contrairement aux autres maisons qui ont des dortoirs, nous avons des chambres. Elles sont doubles, et non mixtes. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux garçons, parce que je sais à quel point cela peut être tentant de ramener une fille dans sa chambre. Tout contrevenant à ce point du règlement sera lourdement sanctionné.

Il promena son regard sur les premières années et constata que cette petite mise au point était la bienvenue, au vu de la déception qu'affichaient les quelques garçons du groupe. Il reprit :

\- Le choix de votre colocataire est libre, bien sûr, mais évitez tout de même de vous mettre avec quelqu'un que vous ne supportez pas. Inutile de vous le cacher, nous n'avons, pour la plupart, pas la cote auprès des autres maisons, aussi veillez à régler vos problèmes entre vous sans impliquer les autres élèves. Retenez bien ceci : ce qui se passe dans la salle commune, reste dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de leur maison, il laissa les filles entre les mains de son homologue féminin et conduisit les garçons jusqu'aux chambres qui leur étaient réservées.

Roxanne suivit le reste du groupe et entra dans une chambre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Tara l'avait suivie. Elle attendit que son amie l'eut rejointe pour commencer a s'installer. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis s'endormirent en cours de discussion tant elles étaient fatiguées.


	3. Adaptation et délégations

_**Chapitre 2: Adaptation et délégations**_

Le lendemain de la rentrée, en se réveillant, Roxanne mit quelques minutes à se rappeler les événements de la veille, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Une fois levée et habillée, elle descendit attendre Tara dans la salle commune. Elle savait que son amie mettrait un moment à émerger mais ne voulait pas aller déjeuner sans elle, d'autant plus qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Dennis. Elle avait peur que la répartition signe la fin de leur début d'amitié car, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, elle s'était attachée au blondinet. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cela. Elle ignorait, également, que, quelques étages plus haut, le-dit blond avait les mêmes craintes qu'elle. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, la tirant de ses pensées par la même occasion. Elle se retourna et soupira, soulagée de constater que ce n'était que Thomas. Il la salua en passant, accompagné de Luke Parkinson, son meilleur ami, et elle lui répondit distraitement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tara la rejoignit et elles allèrent déjeuner ensemble. En arrivant devant la grande salle, elles virent que Dennis semblait attendre quelque chose - où quelqu'un -. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant venir à leur rencontre qu'elles comprirent que c'était elles que le jeune Gryffondor attendait. Il se posta devant elles et commença à parler à toute vitesse:

\- Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis hier soir et je sais par mon frère que nos deux maisons sont censées se détester et Colin m'a dit hier que ça lui plaisait pas que je sois ami avec vous deux…

Les deux filles se regardèrent, impressionnées par son débit de paroles, puis Roxanne mit ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et l'invita à se calmer :

\- Calme-toi, Dennis, et respire. Qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi calme que possible

Le jeune blond repris son souffle et se lança :

\- Que même si ça plait pas à mon frère, moi je m'en fiche que vous soyez à Serpentard parce que même si ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît je vous aime bien et que j'ai pas envie de renoncer à notre amitié.

Tara et Roxanne se regardèrent puis avancèrent d'un pas et le Gryffondor fut pris en sandwich mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de ce « câlin surprise », bien au contraire, il en profita un maximum et referma ses bras autour d'elles.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent pas attention aux élèves qui passaient en les regardant étrangement puis ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Peu de temps après le départ de Dennis, les deux amies furent à nouveau interpellées, par Harry et Sarah, cette fois. Ils leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Poudlard, après les avoir félicitées pour leur répartition. Roxanne demanda à Harry de veiller à ce que Dennis n'ait pas de problèmes avec son frère : le blond leur avait dit, après tout, que son frère n'approuvait pas leur amitié et elle lui avoua qu'elle craignait qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de ça.

Le plus âgé acquiesça et promit de garder un œil sur le Gryffondor blond puis les deux plus jeunes purent enfin atteindre la table de leur maison. Elles étaient à peine installées qu'un blond du même âge que Harry les interpella :

\- Eh ! Vous deux ! Il y a à Serpentard deux règles dont Potter - il cracha ce mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte et Roxanne eut une soudaine envie de le frapper -, notre préfet, n'a pas parlé hier soir. Premièrement, nous n'acceptons pas de retardataires aux repas. Deuxièmement…

Il fut interrompu par l'intervention de Chloé:

\- Tout d'abord, laisse-les tranquilles, Malefoy, elles sont nouvelles. Ensuite, je te rappelle qu'il y à Poudlard 6 Potter alors évite de nous insulter si tu veux t'épargner des ennuis. Pour finir, comme tu viens de le dire, mon frère est préfet. Et moi aussi, alors modère tes propos si tu ne veux pas faire perdre des points à ta maison dès le premier jour, conclut-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'adolescent blond déglutit et changea de place en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Ensuite, l'adolescente se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes, qu'elle avait, il fallait le dire, effrayées avec son discours, et reprit la parole:

\- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, il adore effrayer les nouveaux.

Après avoir déjeuner, Tara et Roxanne allèrent attendre Dennis à l'entrée de la Grande salle puis le trio descendit dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de l'année : potions.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que la porte de la salle de classe était ouverte mais n'osèrent s'en approcher. Les autres élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et les trois amis durent se séparer mais le mal était fait : leurs camarades les avaient déjà vus et leurs jetaient des regards noirs.

Lorsque Tara et Roxanne rejoignirent le côté vert et argent du troupeau des première année, les autres s'écartèrent et se mirent à chuchoter sur leur passage. En écoutant attentivement, elles purent distinguer les mots « traîtresses » et « pactisent avec l'ennemi ».

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, qui les fit entrer à sa suite. Il les laissa s'installer en silence puis fit l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Roxanne, il se figea imperceptiblement. Les Potter n'avaient visiblement pas fini de lui pourrir la vie. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour que le karma s'acharne à ce point sur lui.

Il releva la tête et son regard parcourut la salle d'un bout à l'autre. La plupart des cornichons sans cervelle qu'étaient ses élèves bavardaient entre eux, sans même avoir la politesse de le faire à voix basse. Il prit la parole sans même prendre la peine d'attirer leur attention, et se délecta de l'air surpris qu'ils affichaient tous en l'entendant parler :

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, dit-il dans un murmure, d'une voix basse et doucereuse.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence, dont l'adulte profita pour inscrire au tableau les instructions de la potion du jour. Il s'adressa à ses élèves:

\- Cette potion est basique alors, même si j'en doute fortement, vous devriez pouvoir la réaliser sans trop de problèmes, dit-il sur le même ton que son discours.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le premier incident ne se produise. La tête du professeur se tourna automatiquement vers la table concernée, qui était celle de… Tara et Roxanne. Il s'approcha sans bruits et se posta derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. Après avoir observé leur potion - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait -, il pinça les lèvres et prit la parole:

\- Savez-vous lire, jeunes filles ?

Elles hochèrent la tête, trop effrayées pour réagir autrement. Il continua :

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous incapables de suivre de simples consignes ?

Les deux amies n'osèrent rien dire, de peur que leur professeur et directeur de maison n'interprète mal leurs paroles. Même Roxanne, qui n'avait habituellement pas la langue dans sa poche, ne répliqua rien. On avait beau lui avoir dit que le professeur Rogue favorisait sa maison à outrance, elle ne voulais pas tester ses limites. Et surtout pas en sachant à quel point il haïssait son père.

Le reste du cours se passa plus où moins calmement, ponctué par d'autres explosions de chaudron. Le professeur Rogue fut au moins aussi soulagé que ses élèves lorsque retentit la sonnerie, signe que le cours était terminé.

Lesdits élèves quittèrent le cachot presqu'en courant pour se rendre à leur prochain cours : défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, celle-ci était vide. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à s'installer. Tara et Roxanne s'assirent ensemble au fond de la salle et Dennis se mit derrière elles. Le trio allait engager une conversation lorsque la porte claqua, faisant sursauter toute la salle. Une voix rauque retentit, et ils eurent tous - pour la seconde fois de la journée - très peur, ne s'y attendant pas:

\- Vous êtes morts ! claqua la voix rugueuse de leur professeur, Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol Œil ». Ou au moins quelques uns, reprit-il sur le même ton. Il marqua une pause.

Il fit le tour de la salle, sa jambe de bois tapant sur le sol de bois dans un claquement sec, passant entre les rangs. Il reprit la parole :

\- Le temps que les plus rapides réagissent, j'aurais pu en tuer encore quelques et lorsque aurez vous tous réagi, ce sera trop tard: j'aurais eu le temps de tuer les autres.

Après cette entrée en matière pour le moins… effrayante, il leur présenta le programme de l'année puis ils passèrent le reste de l'heure de cours à prendre des notes sur les différents sorts qu'ils étudieraient pendant l'année.

Lorsque la cloche sonna les élèves allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. Tara et Roxanne s'installèrent en bout de table, leurs camarades refusant qu'elles s'assoient à côté d'eux. Elles récoltaient toujours des regards noirs quand elles demandaient à s'asseoir. Elles finirent par trouver une place à côté de Thomas et Luke, qui les acceptèrent à côté d'eux lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elles étaient persona non grata auprès de leurs camarades de classe. Thomas voulut aller les défendre - « on touche pas à ma petite sœur », selon ses propres mots - mais Roxanne réussit à le convaincre que ça ne servait à rien et qu'elles pouvaient très bien se défendre toutes seules.

À la fin du repas, elles rejoignirent la salle de métamorphose et retrouvèrent Dennis en chemin. Il leur assura que son repas s'était bien passé et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Le trio attendit devant la salle en discutant. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs camarades arrivèrent, suivis de peu par le professeur McGonagall, et ils durent se séparer. Elle avait beau être âgée, elle était de ceux qui, comme le professeur Rogue, imposaient le silence dans une classe de par leur simple présence. Comme ses deux collègues avant elle, leur présenta le programme de l'année en ajoutant qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas les chahuteurs dans son cours et que les fauteurs de trouble en seraient renvoyé sans possibilité de revenir. Elle leur fit travailler la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille et Roxanne fut la première à obtenir un résultat. Lorsque le professeur passa devant sa table, elle s'arrêta et dit:

\- Félicitation, Miss Potter. Votre allumette est peut être un peu trop rigide mais vous êtes la première élève depuis de nombreuses années que j'ai vu obtenir un résultat aussi proche de celui attendu. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Continuez de vous entraînez jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Roxanne acquiesça et se concentra à nouveau sur son allumette.

À la fin du cours, en plus de Roxanne, seuls trois autres élèves avaient obtenu un résultat correct : une fille de Gryffondor dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, et deux autres garçons de Serpentard. Les autres eurent comme devoir de s'entraîner sur cet exercice.

Après cela, ils découvrirent l'Histoire de la magie… et son enseignant, l'assommant professeur Binns, seul fantôme qui ait jamais enseigné à Poudlard.

Une dizaine de minutes seulement après le début du cours, la moitié des élèves dormaient, et l'autre moitié discutaient où faisaient autre chose - devoirs, jeux, dessins, etc… -. Tara et Roxanne étaient de ceux la et faisaient un pendu avec Dennis.

Lorsqu'arriva la fin du cours, et la fin de la journée avec, le trio se sépara, chacun rejoignant sa salle commune respective. Tara et Roxanne s'installèrent à une table pour faire leurs devoirs, notamment celui de potion, qui leur donna beaucoup de mal. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elles allèrent manger puis retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Elles parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien puis s'endormirent en cours de conversation.

OoooO

Les semaines passant, une certaine routine s'installa. Septembre laissa la place à un mois d'octobre pluvieux. Le 31 octobre, date de l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons, finit par arriver.

Ce jour là, les élèves furent libérés plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir accueillir comme il se doit les élèves étrangers.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent alignés en rang par deux, par maison et par année. Ce fut tout naturellement que Roxanne se mit en binôme avec Tara. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Dennis, deux rangs plus loin, et bien sûr le reste de sa fratrie, répartis un peu partout dans les rangs selon leur maison et leur âge.

La délégation de BeauxBâtons fut la première à se poser, et les jeunes anglais ne purent manquer l'imposant carrosse, tiré par des Abraxans, qui atterrit dans le parc de leur école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un bourdonnement sourd qui attira l'attention générale du côté du lac, et tous purent voir un bateau, qui tenait plus du drakkar viking que du bateau et était aussi moins aussi impressionnant que le carrosse français, sortir du lac dans un bouillonnement. Alors que la délégation Française était clairement mixte, aucun élément féminin ne descendit du bateau Bulgare. Les directeurs respectifs des deux écoles, Madame Maxime pour BeauxBâtons et le Professeur Karkaroff pour Durmstrang, descendirent à la suite de leurs élèves et allèrent tour à tour saluer Dumbledore. Leurs tenues étaient diamétralement opposées : alors que les jeunes hommes de l'école Bulgare semblaient étouffer sous leurs uniformes trop épais, les Français donnaient, eux, l'impression de geler sur place tant leurs tenues étaient légères.

Le jeune homme qui suivait Karkaroff comme son ombre ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des anglais, et pour cause: les élèves issus de familles sorcières reconnurent aisément en lui Viktor Krum, le jeune attrapeur prodige de l'équipe Nationale de Bulgarie.

Peu après, le professeur Dumbledore fit rentrer tout le monde dans l'enceinte de l'école, pour un banquet comme Poudlard n'en n'avait encore jamais vu. Ce fut probablement dû à la présence des élèves Français et Bulgares, mais Roxanne, bien que n'étant à Poudlard que depuis un peu moins de deux mois, eut l'impression que la Grande Salle n'avait jamais été aussi remplie, ni aussi bruyante.

Dumbledore annonça que dès la fin du repas, la Coupe de Feu, le juge impartial chargé de nommer les champions, serait installée dans le hall jusqu'au lendemain soir, moment où les noms desdits champions seraient annoncés, puis demanda à Mr Rusard, le concierge de l'école, d'amener la Coupe. Une fois que ce fut fait, il déclara le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers officiellement ouvert, se rassit et tout le monde put enfin profiter du repas.

Ce soir là, les plats présents sur les cinq tables étaient aussi divers que variés, comme si, en cuisine, les Elfes avaient voulu faire plaisir à tous habitants du Château, aussi bien habituels que temporaires, et Roxanne, comme tous les autres fit honneur au repas, si bien qu'au moment où les plats firent place aux desserts, elle se sentait bien incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre.

Lorsqu'à la fin du repas, les préfets ramenèrent leurs camarades dans les salles communes, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle se demandait si elle réussirait à atteindre son dortoir sans s'endormir en chemin.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Elle eut à peine le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Tara qu'elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, elle se leva et se prépara puis descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit son amie. Lorsque celle-ci la rejoignit, elles allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Là bas, elles retrouvèrent Dennis. En deux mois, le reste de l'école avait eu le temps de s'habituer à cette amitié qui défiait toutes les probabilités.

La journée passa bien trop lentement au goût des élèves et tous furent soulagés lorsqu'arriva enfin le soir et, avec lui, le dîner et l'annonce des noms des champions.

Quand les plats apparurent, la plupart des élèves se jetèrent dessus. Non pas parce qu'ils mourraient de faim - ils avaient tous bien trop mangé la veille pour cela - mais pour que le moment que tous attendaient depuis près de 24 heures arrive le plus vite possible : l'annonce des noms des champions.

Lorsqu'enfin les assiettes furent vidées et que les desserts eurent tous disparus, Dumbledore, votant bien dans leurs regards que tous s'impatientaient, se leva et prit la parole :

\- Tout d'abord, bonne soirée à tous. Et maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre, à qui il dit:

\- M. Rusard, veuillez amener le reliquaire sur l'estrade.

Le vieux concierge hocha sèchement la tête et déclara en quittant rapidement la salle:

\- Oui M. le directeur

Le cracmol revint vite avec ledit reliquaire, qu'il déposa à l'endroit indiqué. Le vieux professeur vit clairement une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans tous les regards. Il reprit :

\- Et maintenant, voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous depuis hier soir.

Sur ces mots, les flammes de la Coupe virèrent au bleu vif et un papier en fut expulsé. Papier que le directeur de Poudlard attrapa d'une main vive. Il lut:

\- Le champion de Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum.

Le jeune attrapeur fut applaudi par la totalité de la salle et prit la direction que son directeur lui indiqua.

Un deuxième papier fut éjecté et Dumbledore continua:

\- Le champion de BeauxBâtons est une championne, il s'agit de… Fleur Delacour.

Une jeune femme blonde se leva et alla dans la même pièce que le jeune Bulgare. Cette fois, en revanche, les réactions furent bien moins chaleureuses, pour ne pas dire carrément glaciales. Roxanne cru même voir certaines filles fondre en larmes. Son attention fut toutefois ramenée vers l'estrade lorsque la Coupe recracha un troisième papier, que le directeur attrapa à nouveau. Celui ci lut, avec une fierté évidente, le nom inscrit :

\- Et pour finir, le champion de Poudlard est… Cédric Diggory.

La table de Poufsouffle éclata en applaudissements, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard, mais certains applaudirent plus forts que leurs camarades. Se distinguèrent, notamment, Logan Potter à la table de Serpentard et, à celle de Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley. Le directeur allait féliciter son élève, lorsque la Coupe de Feu attira à nouveau l'attention : pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, ses flammes virèrent au bleu vif et un papier fut éjecter. Machinalement, le directeur l'attrapa et tous purent clairement voir, l'espace d'une seconde, son visage se décomposer puis blêmir, à tel point qu'il sembla sur le point de perdre connaissance, à la lecture du nom inscrit sur ledit papier avant de redevenir impassible. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et se redonner une contenance, puis annonça enfin à toute la salle le nom de celui où celle qui serait le où la quatrième champion ou championne de ce Tournoi.


	4. Champion surprise

_**Chapitre 3: Champion surprise**_

_Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et se redonner une contenance, puis annonça enfin à toute la salle le nom de celui où celle qui serait le où la quatrième champion ou championne de ce Tournoi._

Le professeur Dumbledore marqua une pause puis lut enfin le nom inscrit sur le papier :

\- Roxanne Potter.

Un silence pesant se fit dans toute la salle. Le vieil homme appela à nouveau Roxanne qui ne parvint à se lever que lorsque Tara, au moins aussi choquée qu'elle, la poussa doucement de la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son nom que la Coupe venait d'appeler mais du se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'on l'appela à nouveau, avec cette fois une pointe d'agacement dans la voix : elle allait bel et bien devoir participer au tournoi. Elle traversa la salle et rejoignit les trois autres participants ainsi que les directeurs des deux autres écoles. Tout le monde se retourna à son arrivée. Ils semblaient tous se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et pensaient qu'elle venait leur donner des informations. _Si seulement_, pensa-t-elle, désespérée.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra à sa suite et lui demanda de rejoindre les autres candidats, ils commencèrent tous à se poser des questions. Puis le vieil homme lâcha la bombe : son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

Aussitôt, les champions Français et Bulgares ainsi que leurs directeurs respectifs se mirent à protester et demandèrent à ce qu'on les autorisent à avoir eux aussi un deuxième champion. Cédric profita du tollé qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de la participation de Roxanne au Tournoi pour se rapprocher discrètement d'elle et lui dire dans l'oreille qu'il veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. La jeune fille, surprise, eut un moment de frayeur en entendant une voix derrière elle et manqua de sursauter, puis elle reconnut la voix de Cédric et hocha la tête. Une fois que Dumbledore eut rétabli la situation en assurant à tous que brouiller la limite d'âge placée autour de la Coupe n'était en aucun cas du niveau d'un élève de première année, il indiqua aux champions que la première tâche aurait lieu le vingt quatre novembre à 11 heures du matin et qu'ils en connaîtraient la nature le jour même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent toutes les infos, le directeur de Poudlard autorisa les élèves à rejoindre leurs camarades. Roxanne sortie, encore sous le choc des derniers événements, et rejoignit Tara et Dennis, qui l'avaient attendue à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Dennis salua les deux filles et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, après avoir assuré à Roxanne qu'il la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, elles furent assaillies et Roxanne bombardée de questions : tout le monde, sans exception, voulut savoir comment elle s'y était prise. Elle eut beau s'acharner à dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, Tara fut bien la seule à la croire. Les autres refusaient de voir la vérité en face. Pour eux, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication : si elle avait été choisie, c'était qu'elle l'avait voulu. Même le fait que la Coupe était « programmée » pour ne sélectionner que trois champions ne constituait pas une explication valable. Elles durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à atteindre leur chambre. Elles se couchèrent rapidement, en silence. Même si elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler, Roxanne savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Tara qu'elle n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Après tout, elles se connaissaient depuis des années et son amie savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et surtout pas sans lui en parler d'abord.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, elle descendit dans la salle commune attendre son amie, saluant au passage les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Lorsque Tara l'eut rejointe, elles sortirent et prirent la direction de la grande salle. Les autres élèves s'écartèrent sur leur passage en murmurant, mais cette fois c'était sans rapport avec leurs fréquentations. Non, cela concernait principalement les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, Dennis les attendait à l'entrée. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent un moment, avant de se séparer le temps du repas.

Après cela, les trois amis allèrent ensemble en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce cours, ils se mirent ensemble et commencèrent un pendu.

En milieu de journée, Colin Crivey vint chercher Roxanne en plein cours de métamorphose pour l'emmener dans une salle où devait avoir lieu l'examen des baguettes. Le trajet fut silencieux. Visiblement, même après deux mois, l'adolescent n'acceptait toujours pas qu'elle soit amie avec son frère. Aussitôt arrivés à destination, le blond reparti sans un mot.

Elle entra timidement dans la salle, comme si elle n'était pas très sûre d'y avoir sa place. Et effectivement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle n'avait que onze ans, comment pourrait-elle, même avec l'aide de Cédric, espérer sortir vivante de ce tournoi ? Où même ne serait-ce qu'en un seul morceau ? Elle avait grandit dans le monde sorcier, elle savait à quel point le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pouvait être dangereux. Elle savait, également, pourquoi le Tournoi avait été annulé, quelques sept cents ans plus tôt.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna mais fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était que Cédric. Alors qu'il lui signalait que c'était à son tour, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait tendance à tourner paranoïaque, depuis quelques temps. Elle se dirigea vers Ollivander et lui présenta sa baguette. Il l'examina et, après lui avoir dit de la nettoyer, lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres pour une photo. Après cela, les champions furent appelés un par un par une journaliste qui, de son avis, aurait mérité qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était journaliste et non… autre chose. Maquillée comme un pot de peinture, la femme était habillée d'une robe vert criard qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux blonds. Lesdits cheveux étaient coiffés d'une façon qui rappelait à Roxanne une choucroute, plat moldu qu'elle avait en horreur.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle suivit la journaliste jusqu'à… un placard à balais !? Bien qu'étonnée par ce choix des plus surprenant, elle n'en dit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'allait donner la suite de l'interview. Mais, pour être honnête, cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. La jeune Serpentard avait déjà rencontré bien trop de journalistes pour savoir qu'en général, ils ne s'intéressaient à elle où à ses frères et sœurs, où même à sa mère, que pour une seule raison : Harry. Alors elle avait appris à se méfier des journalistes, quels qu'ils soient.

Elle s'assit en face de la blonde manucurée qui, elle l'apprit à ce moment là, répondait au nom de Rita Skeeter. L'autre commença à lui poser des questions. Si, au début, Roxanne y répondit comme elle pouvait, elle renonça rapidement à essayer de la corriger.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'allait donner l'article consacré au tournoi. Elle avait peur que cette femme médiatise un peu trop sa participation forcée au tournoi. C'était à ça qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle où avait eu lieu l'examen des baguettes pour la photo de groupe qui devait aller avec l'article mentionné plus haut.

Après la photo, ils furent autorisés à partir et elle retrouva ses amis dans la grande salle pour manger. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber, plus qu'elle ne s'assit, sur le banc à côté de Tara, celle-ci compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne posa pas de questions, préférant attendre qu'elle lui en parle d'elle même. Après tout, elle même cachait quelque chose de grave à ses amis.

Les jours suivants furent un peu plus calmes… jusqu'à ce que soit publié l'article de la Gazette. À partir de là, les murmures sur son passage reprirent de plus belle. Et pour cause, l'article la faisait passer pour une gamine déprimée qui passait son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort et ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de son père, cinq ans plus tôt. Déjà que la grande majorité des élèves la prenaient pour une tricheuse, cet article n'allait pas arranger sa réputation.


	5. Un atout de taille

_**Chapitre 4 : Un atout de taille**_

Les jours qui suivirent la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter, les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle et Roxanne fut à nouveau au centre des conversations, à son plus grand déplaisir. Ayant grandi avec un frère célèbre, elle détestait être le centre de l'attention. Elle savait trop bien ce que c'était de voir sa vie être étalée dans tous les journaux.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. En effet, la première tâche approchait à grand pas et, n'en connaissant pas la nature, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ce fut Cédric qui lui apporta la solution. Il vint la trouver un soir, après le dîner, alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle avec ses amis. Il demanda à lui parler et elle fit signe aux deux autres de partir devant et de ne pas l'attendre, même si elle savait qu'ils l'attendraient sûrement dans un couloir voisin. Le Poufsouffle lui expliqua qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Hagrid et le directeur, où il était question de faire venir des dragons pour la première tâche puis la laissa aller retrouver Tara et Dennis, qui l'attendaient effectivement dans un couloir voisin.

Elle leur répéta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ils allèrent directement à la bibliothèque. Les jours puis les semaines qui suivirent, ils passèrent tout leur temps libre à essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Roxanne ne finisse pas en barbecue humain pour dragon. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans les livres de la bibliothèque, mais ne pouvaient pas demander un accès à la réserve, car les champions n'étaient pas censés recevoir d'aide.

La solution, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, leur vint du professeur Maugrey. À la fin d'un cours, il retint Roxanne et lui prêta un livre. Il lui dit simplement que la solution à son problème se trouvait dans le chapitre sur les dragons.

Une fois sortie de la salle, elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Elle leur montra l'ouvrage et dit :

\- D'après Maugrey, la solution à mon problème se trouve au niveau du chapitre sur les dragons.

Dennis souleva une question importante :

\- Le chapitre sur les Dragons d'accord, mais… il est où ce chapitre ? Au début ? À la fin ? Au milieu ?

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et commencèrent à feuilleter l'imposant ouvrage, en quête de ce fameux chapitre sur les dragons.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, ils se rendirent compte que leur professeur de défense avait raison : le livre faisait la liste exhaustive des moyens de calmer où neutraliser un dragon sans le tuer.

Ils éliminèrent d'office tous les sorts et potions peu connu où hors de leur portée compte tenu de leur âge, c'est-à-dire tout ceux qu'ils trouvèrent.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Où en tout cas, rien qui soit de leur niveau.

Ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était que Roxanne avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. En effet, la jeune fille avait découvert, à l'âge de neuf ans, qu'elle avait la capacité de parler aux serpents. Elle ne l'avait dit qu'à trois personnes : sa mère, Harry et Tara. Les deux premiers pour des raisons évidentes : sa mère parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, et son frère parce qu'il avait le même don. Et Tara, parce qu'elle était incapable de lui cacher une nouvelle aussi importante. Elle avait décidé qu'elle allait le dire à Dennis. Et aussi au reste de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent en même temps que toute l'école.

Elle-même savait que le père de son amie était plutôt du genre hostile à la magie, elle ne savait juste pas jusqu'à quel point…

Quelques jours plus tard, elle réunit tout le monde dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Elle se leva et prit la parole :

\- Écoutez-moi, tout le monde, j'ai une annonce à faire.

Aussitôt, en dehors des deux personnes au courant, ils partirent tous dans des suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Harry vint à son secours : il se lança un sonorus et dis :

\- STOP ! Laissez la parler !

Roxanne hocha la tête et reprit :

\- Merci, Harry. Donc, avant d'être interrompue, je disais que j'avais une annonce à faire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- J'ai découvert, il y a environ deux ans, que j'ai la capacité de parler aux serpents.

Cette révélation suscita trois réactions en chaîne : tout d'abord un silence pesant, puis une vague de murmures éclata. Enfin, ils la bombardèrent littéralement de questions. À tel point que Harry dû à nouveau intervenir :

\- STOP ! Pas tous en même temps, les questions.

Après l'avoir remercié d'avoir ramené le calme, Roxanne repris :

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'explique comment c'est arrivé, ça répondra à une partie des questions.

Elle fit une pause, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, puis se lança : elle expliqua qu'un jour, en se promenant dans le village, elle allait marcher sur quelque chose quand elle avait entendu une voix sifflante râler contre « ces abrutis de deux pattes pas fichus de regarder où ils mettent leurs pieds ». D'abord intriguée, elle n'avait pas su d'où elle venait puis elle avait entendu la voix lui dire de regarder en bas. En baissant les yeux, son regard s'était posé sur… un serpent, et son premier réflexe avait été d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait vu la langue fourchue de l'animal bouger d'avant en arrière qu'elle avait compris que :

1) Le serpent « _parlait_ »

Et 2) C'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

Ce fut avec un peu de retard que l'information la percuta avec la délicatesse d'un camion-citerne : non seulement le serpent lui parlait, mais elle _comprenait_ ce qu'il disait.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, pour deux raisons : d'abord, elle venait d'une famille de sorciers. Ensuite, elle savait, pour l'avoir entendu le dire à leur mère, que Harry avait également ce don. Sa première réaction, à l'époque, avait été de foncer chez Tara… Avant de se rappeler que son amie ne connaissait pas son statut de sorcière et donc de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. La, elle avait raconté à sa mère ce qui venait de lui arriver, puis l'avait dit à Harry. Tara ne l'avait su que deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la chambre de Roxanne, la lettre d'admission de Poudlard à la main.

\- Et voilà, vous savez tout, conclut Roxanne, un peu inquiète de leur réaction.

Le silence qui suivit son récit ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude, mais finalement les réactions furent globalement positives. Ils semblaient plutôt bien l'accepter, les questions qui revenaient le plus souvent étant « pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » et « pourquoi ne l'avoir dit qu'à certaines personnes ? ». À la première question, elle répondit que bien qu'avec le recul elle avait compris que c'était idiot, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé sa décision de tout leur avouer, ça et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent en même temps que toute l'école, elle avait eu peur de leur réaction. À la seconde, elle répondit que sur le coup, ne le dire qu'à sa mère et à Harry lui avait semblé logique.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit à sa famille, elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids, mais savait qu'après la première tâche, ce serait la réaction de toute l'école qu'il lui faudrait affronter et non-juste celle de sa famille. Et cela lui faisait peur, car elle savait que deux ans plus tôt, Harry avait été confronté à cette situation et que les choses s'étaient très mal passées. Certes, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, et le contexte non plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Après tout, en Angleterre, le Fourchelang était vu comme une malédiction plutôt qu'un don. Ceux qui en avaient la capacité étaient systématiquement qualifiés de mages noirs, ce qui n'allait certainement pas arranger sa réputation, déjà bien mise à mal par sa sélection en tant que championne de Poudlard.

Le temps sembla s'accélérer jusqu'à la première tâche et, très vite, le 24 novembre arriva. En se levant, le matin de la première tâche, Roxanne était terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter un dragon. Ce fut au radar qu'elle suivit Tara jusqu'à la grande salle puis l'entrée de l'arène, où elles se séparèrent.


	6. Deux épreuves en une

_**Chapitre 5 : Deux épreuves en une**_

Tara et Roxanne se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'arène: tandis que la première rejoignait les gradins, la seconde se dirigea vers la tente où se trouvaient déjà les autres champions et y entra.

Elle se plaça à côté de Cédric, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. En voyant que tous les champions étaient là, Mr Croupton leur expliqua en quoi consisterait l'épreuve: ils devraient récupérer un œuf d'or dans le nid d'une dragonne en un minimum de temps. Il alla récupérer une bourse en cuir et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient piocher leur ordre de passage et le dragon qu'ils devraient affronter.

Il dit d'une voix neutre:

\- Honneur à la plus jeune

Il tendit le sac à Roxanne qui plongea la main dedans et tira le n4. Les 3 autres tirèrent à leur tour un numéro. Cédric eut le 3, Krum le 1 et la championne de BeauxBâtons le 2.

Il leur tendit un autre sac et ils plongèrent la main dedans à tour de rôle. Roxanne eut droit au Magyar à pointes. Cédric piocha le Suédois à museau court, la championne française le Vert gallois et Krum le Boutefeu Chinois.

Un premier coup de canon retentit et le bulgare sortit de la tente. Les trois candidats restant entendaient les commentaires de Ludo Verpey depuis l'intérieur de la tente. Il fallut apparemment une vingtaine de minutes à Krum pour atteindre l'objectif qui leur avait été donné mais à entendre les commentaires des juges, il avait détruit une partie des œufs et la dragonne était furieuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, probablement le temps de calmer la dragonne et de donner ses notes au Bulgare, il y eut un second coup de canon et la française sortit à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut nettement moins long puisqu'il ne fallut qu'une dizaine à la française pour récupérer l'œuf d'or.

Les juges lui donnèrent ses notes puis ce fut au tour de Cédric. Cette fois, elle approcha son visage de l'entrée de la tente, pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut pas très concluant mais elle parvint quand même à voir que Cédric avait fait apparaître un chien… qu'il envoya droit sur le dragon. Le jeune homme profita que la créature était distraite par l'animal pour s'approcher du nid et récupérer l'œuf d'or. Malheureusement, le dragon dut percevoir le mouvement car il délaissa son « jouet » pour reporter son attention sur le jeune sorcier. Il cracha une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. Cédric plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter mais la manche de sa robe fut quand même touchée.

Il réussit tout de même à sortir de l'arène en un seul morceau et rejoignit la tente qui faisait office d'infirmerie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un quatrième et dernier coup de canon. Roxanne ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. C'était son tour. Elle sortit de la tente et rejoignit l'arène où avait lieu l'épreuve. Elle pris peur en voyant le dragon. Il était énorme, et les piques sur sa tête, son dos et sa queue étaient très impressionnantes. Elle se demanda un instant si le dragon allait l'écouter puis chassa cette pensée. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et dit d'une voix hésitante :

_B… Bonjour_

Une voix rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps, lui répondit:

**Bonjour, jeune fille. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune. Que fait tu donc dans cette arène ?**

Il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas été dite aux candidats : afin que tout le monde dans les gradins puisse suivre ce qui s'y passait, un Sonorus avait été placé sur l'arène. Roxanne ignorait donc que tous les spectateurs entendaient distinctement sa « conversation » avec le dragon, sans pour autant la comprendre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par réussir à formuler sa phrase :

_Je dois récupérer l'œuf d'or qui se trouve dans votre nid mais je ne souhaite faire de mal à personne._

Roxanne eut l'impression que le dragon souriait mais se dit qu'elle devait rêver. La créature se leva et la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Ce fut pourquoi elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle le vit attraper délicatement - du moins aussi délicatement que puisse le faire un dragon - l'œuf d'or entre deux pattes et les tendre vers elle, comme si elle voulait lui donner l'œuf. Une fois remise du choc, elle le pris dans ses mains. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer l'oeuf sans avoir à affronter le dragon, juste en lui parlant.

Elle était encore sous le choc lorsqu'elle rejoignit la tente qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie. Elle allait y entrer quand elle vit ses amis se placer à ses côtés. Elle leur sourit et pénétra dans la tente. Elle n'avait pas besoin de soins, n'ayant pas eu à affronter le dragon, mais elle devait parler à Cédric. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer et s'approcher de lui, il lui jeta un regard étrange, comme s'il ne savait trop quoi penser d'elle, mais la laissa venir à lui. Roxanne parcourut d'un pas hésitant la courte distance qui les séparaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Le jeune homme surpris son geste et insonorisa la partie de la pièce où il se trouvaient, pour qu'elle puisse lui parler sans risquer d'être entendue. Elle lui sourit et commença à lui raconter la même histoire qu'aux autres.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit, il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois que… que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Il acquiesça et lui rappela qu'il était à Poufsouffle et que cette maison prônait le respect et la tolérance. Il se doutait qu'il lui avait fallu pas mal de courage pour utiliser ce don devant toute l'école et que les autres élèves ne seraient sans doute pas aussi compréhensifs que lui.

Après cela, le trio ressorti de la tente et Roxanne alla voir ses notes. Elle pensait que d'avoir évité l'affrontement lui coûterait des points, ce fut pourquoi elle fut agréablement surprise en voyant les notes qui lui avaient été attribuées. Mr Croupton lui avait donné 4 points sur 10, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant compte tenu de sa haine presque viscérale pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près où de loin à de la magie noire. Mais les autres avaient semble-t-il apprécié sa performance car Mr Verpey lui attribua un 9, le professeur Dumbledore un 10 et Mme Maxime et le professeur Karkarof respectivement un 10 et un 6. Ce n'était pas très étonnant de sa part, dans la mesure où Krum était le seul à qui il avait mis une bonne note alors que, d'un point de vue relativement objectif, le Bulgare était probablement celui qui avait le moins bien réussi l'épreuve.

Des le lendemain de la première tâche, Roxanne fut à nouveau au centre de l'attention générale. Globalement, on pouvait distinguer trois groupes au sein de l'école : ceux qui pensaient qu'elle était passée du côté des forces du mal et se demandaient quand est-ce qu'elle allait les attaquer. Ceux là lui lançaient des regards mauvais quand ils la croisaient et étaient principalement des Gryffondor. Colin était de cette catégorie. Il y avait les autres, qui se contentaient de l'ignorer quand ils la croisaient. Et enfin, il y avait ses proches et, étonnamment, ses camarades de maison.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela que ces derniers la soutienne : après tout, dans la mesure où ils étaient ostracisés par une bonne partie de l'école, ils avaient tout intérêt à faire front uni et à lui apporter leur soutien.

Il va sans dire que la révélation liée à la première épreuve n'arrangea en rien sa réputation, déjà mise à mal par les événements du début d'année scolaire. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit volontairement bousculée dans les couloirs où retrouve ses affaires éparpillées aux quatres coins de l'école. Au début, elle ne voulut rien dire à ses aînés. Mais le jour où elle fut enfermée toute la journée dans une salle de classe abandonnée, ses amis ne lui laissèrent pas le choix: si elle n'allait pas voir Logan et Chloé, ce serait eux qui le ferait. Et elle savait qu'ils en étaient parfaitement capables. Alors, comme promis, dès qu'elle fut libérée elle alla les voir et leur raconta tout ce qui se passait depuis la première tâche.

Seulement, elle avait oublié que les meilleurs amis de son frère n'étaient autres que Cédric… et les jumeaux Weasley. Aussi, quand, une semaine plus tard, les élèves dont elle avait donné les noms à son frère virent leurs vêtements disparaître purement et simplement, elle eut tout de suite une idée des coupables. Surtout quand la phrase suivante apparut devant tout le monde:

_En espérant que vous retiendrez la leçon: On ne touche pas à la sœur d'un préfet, d'autant plus quand ledit préfet est un successeur des Maraudeurs._

Logan lui avoua un peu plus tard dans la semaine que cette phrase avait permis aux professeurs de comprendre qui étaient les coupables mais que, leur démarche partant d'une bonne intention, ils n'avaient écopé que d'une semaine de retenue.

Leurs « victimes », elles, avaient eu un mois de retenue et 50 points en moins… chacun.

Quand il était venu s'en plaindre à son frère, Colin n'avait eu droit qu'à un « Tu l'as amplement mérité » des plus glacials. Dennis espérait que ça lui apprendrait à s'en prendre à ses amies puis était allé les rejoindre pour avoir confirmation. Il fut furieux en apprenant que, oui, son frère faisait bien parti des élèves qui s'en étaient pris à Roxanne.

Après cet incident, le temps repris son cours et les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement jusqu'à la mi-décembre, date à laquelle les différents directeurs de maisons annoncèrent que, conformément à la tradition liée au Tournoi, un bal aurait lieu pour Noël. Ce fut immédiatement la panique, surtout du côté des filles qui voulaient à tout prix savoir qui serait le garçon qui les emmèneraient au bal. L'annonce qui suivit refroidit les ardeurs de certaines: seuls les élèves de quatrième année où plus pourraient aller au bal. Si un élève plus jeune avait l'intention d'y aller, il lui faudrait demander à un plus âgé de l'emmener. Il fut également annoncé que les champions auraient à ouvrir le bal. Roxanne, qui comptait y aller avec Tara, dû revoir ses projets pour ce soir la. Elle demanda finalement à Harry de l'accompagner. L'adolescent, qui n'avait trouvé personne pour l'accompagner, accepta de bon cœur.


	7. Un bal pour Noël

_**Chapitre 6 : Un bal pour Noël**_

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce qu'un bal se tiendrait à Noël, ce fut l'effervescence dans toute l'école. Les filles voulaient que le garçon de leurs rêves les invitent tandis que les garçons voulaient juste, du moins pour la plupart, une cavalière.

Le soir du bal, Roxanne se prépara rapidement. Elle y allait avec son frère, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de passer des heures dans la salle de bain. En fait, elle se contenta d'enfiler une robe de soirée et d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec un élastique.

Avant de descendre rejoindre son Gryffondor de frère devant les portes de la grande salle, elle demanda à son amie Tara si elle était sûre que ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer la soirée seule. La jeune blonde lui assura que non et ajouta même en souriant largement :

\- Allez, file. Harry va t'attendre sinon.

La brune acquiesça et descendit dans la salle commune puis rejoignit son frère à l'endroit convenu. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent l'attraction locale puis tout le monde retourna rapidement à ses occupations. Si les champions n'avaient pas été tenus de l'ouvrir, Roxanne ne serait pas venue au bal.

Elle aurait, de loin, préféré passer la soirée avec ses amis dans une salle de classe désaffectée, puisqu'il était interdit aux élèves de pénétrer dans une autre salle commune que la leur.

Seulement voilà, le professeur Rogue lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il comptait sur elle pour faire honneur à Poudlard et tout particulièrement à Serpentard. Il lui avait également laissé entendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir et qu'elle le regretterait amèrement si tel était le cas. Le message était très clair. Elle avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux si elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa scolarité à récurer des chaudrons à la brosse à dents. Et dieu savait qu'il était capable de la mettre en retenue pour les sept prochaines années.

Mais, heureusement pour elle, l'ouverture du bal n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle s'installa à table en même temps que tout le monde et se retrouva assise entre Cédric et un de ses amis. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur un parfait inconnu ou, pire, l'un de ses camarades de classe, qui, malgré le soutien apporté après la première tâche, n'avaient toujours pas digéré son amitié avec Dennis. S'afficher publiquement avec un né moldu, qui plus est à Gryffondor, était à leurs yeux une trahison, au même titre que se marier avec un moldu. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas dû les surprendre. Après tout, sa famille était considérée comme traître à son sang depuis longtemps déjà. Mais peut-être certains gardaient-ils l'espoir que la nouvelle génération saurait redorer le blason des Potter ?

Lorsqu'arriva la fin du repas, elle suivit le mouvement et se leva. Le moment était venu d'ouvrir le bal. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle rejoignit son frère sur la piste de danse et attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendit. Ne sachant pas plus danser que lui, elle le laissa guider ses pas. Si elle fit attention à lui marcher sur les pieds le moins possible, lui n'eut visiblement pas la délicatesse de faire de même et lorsque la chanson prit fin, elle avait les pieds en compote, tant à cause de la danse que des chaussures de son aîné.

Passé la première danse, Harry la laissa pour aller rejoindre ses propres amis tandis qu'elle passa récupérer quelque chose à boire avant d'aller s'asseoir seule à une table en attendant la fin de la soirée. Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si Cédric n'était pas venu la rejoindre. Elle sursauta en voyant du mouvement devant et leva yeux, prête à chasser celui ou celle qui avait le malheur de venir la déranger mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en reconnaissant l'autre champion de Poudlard - le champion légitime de Poudlard, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser -. Elle le regarda s'asseoir en face sans rien dire, si bien qu'elle fut surprise de l'entendre lui adresser la parole :

\- Bonsoir Roxanne.

\- B… Bonsoir.

\- Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis la première tâche.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de sortir de sa vie, ou de ne plus s'approcher de lui, la suite du discours du jeune homme fut tout autre :

\- Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée :

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu es d'accord… J'aimerais qu'on unisse nos forces.

\- Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescent acquiesça puis expliqua :

\- J'ai trouvé la solution à l'énigme de l'œuf. Je te dis où chercher et en échange, je m'engage à faire en sorte que les autres élèves vous laissent tranquille, tes amis et toi. Ça te va ?

Roxanne demanda :

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Moi ? Je viens en aide à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, ça me suffit.

La jeune fille n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps à la réponse qu'elle allait donner :

\- Alors, je suis partante. Mais j'ai une condition à poser.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- J'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, qu'on devienne amis plutôt que de simple coéquipiers.

Le garçon hocha la tête: si ce n'était que ça, ça lui allait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, il répondit :

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, s'il n'y a que ça. Alors… amis ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant :

\- Amis !

Et ils se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi l'alliance des deux champions de Poudlard.

**_OoooO_**

_Serpentard, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée_

Quelques minutes après le départ de Roxanne, Tara avait sorti une plume et un parchemin et commencé à rédiger une lettre pour son frère, où elle racontait son début d'année scolaire en détail. Sa lettre à la main, elle prit d'abord la direction de la volière avant de se raviser et de partir vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle comptait toujours poster sa lettre mais n'avait pas envie d'y aller seule et savait que Dennis serait ravi de l'accompagner. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à la possibilité de rester à Poudlard pour ces vacances. Elle savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle à Pâques mais qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix pour les vacances d'été, Poudlard étant fermé à cette époque de l'année.

Elle craignait la réaction de son père s'il venait à intercepter sa lettre. Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction après la visite du professeur McGonagall. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi en colère, même après que sa mère l'ait laissé seul avec deux enfants en bas âge…

Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire, du coup, que Roxanne était aussi une sorcière. Son père avait grandi dans une famille religieuse, dont il avait acquis - et gardé - les principes et les convictions. Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui la ramena sur terre. Elle se retourna en sursaut. Et rala pour la forme en voyant que celui qui l'avait ramenée à la réalité était justement le blond qu'elle cherchait. Elle se reprit et dit au garçon :

\- Tu tombe à pic, Dennis. Justement je te cherchais !

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait envoyer une lettre à son frère mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller seule et que, Roxanne n'étant pas disponible ce soir là, elle avait directement pensé à lui. Mais qu'elle pouvait y aller seule s'il était fatigué ou préférait rester seul. Heureusement, il accepta sans problème de l'accompagner. Il précisa en riant que du moment qu'ils ne tombaient pas sur Rusard ou le professeur Rogue, ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes si jamais ils se faisaient prendre.

Ils arrivèrent à destination sans encombre. Tara appela la chouette de Roxanne, que son amie lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser sans problème, et lui dit :

\- Apporte ça à Robin, ma belle, mais fait attention à ce que mon père ne te voit pas.

Elle regarda l'animal s'envoler puis Dennis et elle quittèrent la volière. Ils se séparèrent au pied de la tour, chacun regagnant sa salle commune.

Elle arriva à destination sans encombre mais ne sut pas s'il en était de même pour son ami.

Elle avait regagné la chambre depuis près d'une heure, lorsqu'elle vit arriver Roxanne. À la mine radieuse qu'affichait son amie, elle comprit que sa soirée s'était bien déroulée. Chacune raconta sa soirée à l'autre, et Tara fut soulagée en entendant la proposition de Cédric. Depuis fin octobre, et d'autant plus depuis la première tâche et la révélation qui s'en était suivie, rares étaient ceux qui affichaient publiquement leur soutien envers Roxanne. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormie.


	8. Jusqu’a la deuxième tâche

_**Chapitre 7 : Jusqu'à la deuxième tache**_

Lorsque les directeurs de maisons passèrent dans les classes pour avoir les noms de ceux qui resteraient pour les vacances, Tara fut l'une des premières à s'inscrire. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, et malgré ses protestations, Dennis et Roxanne suivirent le mouvement.

Dans un autre registre, après le bal, Cédric tint sa promesse et dès lors, les trois amis furent laissés en paix par les autres élèves. Il fallait dire qu'en plus d'être réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école en métamorphose, il était également ami avec certains des élèves les plus fauteurs de trouble. Et personne n'avait oublié ce qui était arrivé à ceux que Roxanne avait dénoncé à son frère aîné après la première tâche.

Après cela, ils purent se consacrer à la résolution de l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Harry accepta de leur prêter sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, toutes deux héritées de son parrain Sirius, pour être sûr qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Ce fut ainsi qu'un soir du mois de janvier, quelques jours après la rentrée, les deux filles rejoignirent Dennis dans le hall. Ils s'arrangèrent pour se donner rendez-vous avant le couvre-feu. Ainsi, si jamais ils se faisaient prendre à l'aller, ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble. Pour le retour ce serait plus compliqué, mais ils avaient trouvé une solution viable : sous la cape, Dennis raccompagnerait Tara et Roxanne jusqu'à leur salle commune puis repartirait jusqu'à la sienne. La, il rendrait la cape et la carte à leur propriétaire.

Une fois sur place, ils passèrent sous la cape. L'avantage d'être en première année, c'était que leur petite taille leur permettait d'y tenir à trois. La carte ouverte devant eux, ils se mirent en chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, dont ils connaissaient le mot de passe - fraîcheur des pins - grâce à Cédric.

Grâce à la carte, ils purent éviter les obstacles qui se dressèrent devant eux et il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver à destination. La, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils furent surpris de voir Mimi Geignarde dans la salle de bain. Elle-même se sauva en râlant lorsqu'elle compris que son activité favorite serait compromise ce soir la.

Tandis que les deux autres veillaient devant l'entrée, Roxanne enleva son uniforme, en dessous duquel elle avait passé un maillot de bain, et ouvrit les robinets. Elle entra ensuite dans l'œuf avec l'œuf, comme le lui avait conseillé Cédric.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'œuf, elle n'entendit d'abord que l'habituel cri strident puis plongea l'objet dans l'eau et cette fois puis distinguer, assourdies par l'eau, les paroles d'une chanson. Pour mieux entendre, elle mit la tête sous la surface :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol_

_À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_  


_

Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.

_

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_  


À bout de souffle, elle remonta hors de l'eau. Les paroles de la chanson tournaient dans sa tête pendant qu'elle se séchait et se rhabillait. Une fois prête, elle donna un coup contre le tableau. Aussitôt, les deux autres revinrent dans la pièce. Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis puis le trio se mit en route.

Comme prévu plus tôt dans la journée, ils passèrent d'abord par la salle commune de Serpentard puis Dennis laissa les deux filles à l'entrée pour aller rejoindre la sienne et rendre à Harry ce qui lui appartenait.

Tara et Roxanne se dépêchèrent de monter dans leur chambre, soulagées d'avoir pu mener à bien leur expédition.

Roxanne s'endormit avec les paroles de la chanson des sirènes en tête, se promettant d'en parler à ses amis le lendemain.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le lendemain matin, ce fut Tara qui réveilla son amie et non l'inverse comme c'était le cas habituellement. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas son amie qui réveilla Roxanne mais bien le rappel de leur premier cours de la journée : potions. Le professeur ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup à cause de son nom, pas la peine de lui donner une raison supplémentaire, sans compter qu'elle était une catastrophe ambulante en potions. Le problème ne venait pas d'une absence de connaissances ou d'un manque de travail personnel, comme c'était le cas pour ses frères. Les connaissances, elle les avait, et ses devoirs étaient toujours faits avec le plus grand soin. Seulement, une fois devant un chaudron, elle était incapable de faire une potion correcte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les première année de Serpentard arrivèrent devant les cachots et pratiquement immédiatement après, leurs camarades de Gryffondor les rejoignirent.

Le professeur arriva ensuite et ses jeunes élèves entrèrent dans le cachot où avait lieu le cours. Comme d'habitude, les deux maisons se séparèrent… à l'exception de trois élèves. En effet, Dennis, malgré les avertissements de ses camarades, alla s'assoir côté Serpentard, derrière ses deux amies. Le professeur souffla et rala dans sa barbe mais ne dit rien, ayant désormais l'habitude, comme tous ses collègues, de voir un lion au milieu de ses serpents.

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Enfin… Calme, pour autant qu'un cours de potions puisse l'être. C'est à dire ponctué d'explosions diverses.

Dans le même temps, les trois enfants - parfois aidés de Cédric - continuaient de chercher la signification des paroles de la chanson. Ils avaient bien compris que l'épreuve se passerait sous le lac et que Roxanne devrait aller récupérer auprès des êtres de l'eau quelque chose que ces derniers lui auraient volé, mais ils se demandaient surtout quel serait cet objet.

Fin janvier, ils découvrirent dans un livre de la bibliothèque l'existence d'une plante qui permettait de respirer sous l'eau : la branchiflore.

Ils ignoraient que depuis le début du tournoi, ils étaient observés. En effet, le « professeur Maugrey » guettait dans l'ombre. Au départ, il avait l'intention de faire en sorte que ce soit Roxanne qui remporte le tournoi. Puis, voyant que la jeune fille était déjà bien entourée, il avait laissé tomber l'idée. Mais il craignait la réaction de son maître lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il avait amené le mauvais Potter jusqu'au cimetière…

Le trio de première année, de son côté, cherchait comment se procurer de la branchiflore. Ce fut Roxanne qui eut l'illumination : elle se rappela que quelques années plus tôt, Harry avait « accidentellement » libéré l'elfe des Malefoy, qui lui vouait depuis une admiration sans borne. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le nom exact de la créature lui revienne puis elle appela :

\- Dobby !

L'elfe apparut… vêtu du même uniforme que les elfes de Poudlard, mais Roxanne ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Elle les présenta tous les trois. En apprenant qu'elle était la sœur de Harry, l'elfe eut approximativement la même réaction que Dennis quelques mois plus tôt. Et cette fois encore, Roxanne dû calmer ses ardeurs. Elle lui demanda :

\- J'aurais besoin de tes services.

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour la sœur de monsieur Harry Potter ?

\- Tu peux aller me chercher de la branchiflore ?

\- Oui, miss, Dobby y va.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'elfe pour revenir avec la plante demandée. Après l'avoir remercié, le trio le laissa partir.

Malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, ils allèrent au lac pour faire un essai. Roxanne appliqua un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses vêtements, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se déshabiller en plein mois de janvier, avala la plante et plongea. Si au début l'eau du lac lui sembla un peu fraîche, elle s'y habitua rapidement. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver le village des être de l'eau puis elle passa quelques minutes à repérer les lieux avant de remonter à la surface.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient le chemin inverse, elle raconta ses amis ce qu'elle avait vu et leur dit qu'elle en avait profité pour faire des repérages. Ainsi, elle saurait directement où aller le jour de l'épreuve.

Les quelques semaines qu'il restait avant le 24 février se passèrent tranquillement. La veille, en milieu d'après-midi, le trio était à la bibliothèque quand le professeur Rogue vint chercher Tara, lui disant simplement qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau du directeur. Ses amis voulurent l'accompagner mais l'adulte le leur interdit.

Ils ne la revirent pas de la journée, ni le soir au repas. En allant se coucher, Roxanne vit que son amie n'était toujours pas revenue et commença à se dire qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Le lendemain, la seconde tâche ayant lieu le matin, Roxanne se réveilla tôt. Elle descendit déjeuner et retrouva Dennis devant la grande salle. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la question, elle confirma que Tara n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre cette nuit. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun regagnant la table de sa maison.

Puis les élèves descendirent jusqu'au lac. Tandis que Dennis allait rejoindre les tribunes, Roxanne alla au bord du lac avec les autres champions. Un coup de canon sonna le début de l'épreuve et ils plongèrent tous en même temps.


End file.
